Sano
by yaoigirl22
Summary: When Sam gets ambushed by a group of Hunters while on his way to met Dean, he never thought of all things he would lose this, nor would it be an Archangel who saves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Warnings: None in this chapter.**

**A/N: This is the results of watching Season 6 Frontierland, where Cas had to touch Bobby's soul to get the boys back, it got my mind a wondering, excatly why a human soul was so powerful and wanted. **

**So yeah...enjoy!**

**Setting: Season 5 the ending scene of _The__ End, _where Sam goes to met Dean**

* * *

**Sano**

The only reason he was even here was one part because he was within range, and one part curiosity as to who was dumb enough to active _**that**_ particular spell, and as his amber eyes took in the scene before him, took in the charred bodies, he concluded that whoever the bodies had been either didn't know what they were doing or what the spell's true purpose was, or both.

He was leaning towards both as he moved around the bodies, to the one unharmed, unconscious, and strapped to a metal table.

"It would be you" he grumbled when he saw the face, frowning when he felt something was off about the body, he spread his senses, eyes blinking in surprise at his find. Spreading his senses even further he looked around the barn, eyes flickering from one place to another, until both his eyes and his senses landed on a pile of hay….that was dimly glowing.

Calmly and a bit cautiously he went over and squatted down in front of the glowing hay.

"Hey" he said, voice soft, "you wanna come out of there?"

The glow flickered.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he reassured with an easy-going grin.

The glow flickered again, though this time it was hesitant.

"Those guys? They're extra crispy now"

The glow flickered, and then dimmed.

With his grin still on, he release a small amount of his grace, letting it tentatively caress the glow, he oofed when he was suddenly tackled, the move surprised him causing him to fall flat on his ass. Chuckling he looked down at the glow now clinging to his chest.

"Well that was easier than I thought" he mumbled to himself as he stood, the glow still glued to him, he moved back to the body, intending to return the glow and be done with this whole ordeal, but as soon as he got to the table, the glow shot off him and hide back in the pile of hay.

Amber eyes blinked with bewilderment and surprise, he made a move towards the hay, when a sound from the body gained his attention. The body groaned and eyes flickered opened, they looked around then landed on him.

"You? Wha—?"

With a snap of his fingers the body fell back into unconsciousness, once done he turned back to the glow.

"Come out" he said.

Rapid flickering.

"I promise I won't do it again"

The next rapid flickering had him frowning.

"Whatta mean you can't go back?"

More flickering, then a soft dim.

"Okay, okay, no need to be like that"

With a sigh he looked back at the body, then at the dead ones, then back at the glow, with a groan and a mumbled "why me?" he snapped his fingers.

The dead bodies disappeared, along with anything else that may look like someone was here, with another snap of his fingers the unconscious body disappeared as well.

"Alright," he then said turning to the still hiding glow, "let's go"

There was a shy and hesitant flicker.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put you back, but I'm not going to leave you here either"

The last thing he needed was for a demon or Angel to get hold of the glow.

There was a pause then the glow quickly attached itself onto his chest once more.

"I have a feeling you're going to be clingy" he said.

Gabriel then fluttered away from the barn, Sam Winchester's soul in tow, glued to his chest.

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and favs, here's the second chapter, also Sano means "Heal" or "To Heal" **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sano**

The moment Gabriel entered his home, he looked down at the glow, and he really needs to stop calling Sam Winchester's _**soul **_a glow, clinging to his chest.

"You can let go now" he said.

The soul flickered before hesitantly detaching itself from the Angel, it hovered in the air before shyly moving about the house, always coming straight back to Gabriel, who followed, before moving again as though to reassure itself that said Angel wasn't going anywhere.

They got to the den, where his Jack Russell, Jack was laying on the couch.

"Honey, I'm home" Gabriel said, watching as the soul floated over to Jack with no hesitation.

Jack sniffed curiously at the soul, tail wagging as he gave a little lick to the soul, the soul glowed brightly for a second before it returned to its soft dim and Gabriel.

"I was right, you are clingy" Gabriel sighed, before making his way up the stairs, along the wall were closed doors, each leading to different places in the universe.

He came to the end, he opened the door and was greeted to an elegant room, with a large bed, on it was the body of Sam.

"I told you, I wasn't going to put you back" Gabriel said when the soul flickered rapidly.

The Archangel came closer to the body that was deep in sleep, and was going to remain asleep until Gabriel could figure out what to do with this whole situation, not to mention having a soulless human, especially a soulless Hunter human walking around was a bad idea.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving" Gabriel said when the soul started to flicker rapidly in distress.

They left the room and returned to the living room, once there Sam unattached itself from Gabriel and was able to get Jack to chase him around the room, the Angel watched the two for a moment before going to the kitchen, he needed a sugar overload.

As he ate his tower of sundae, Gabriel let his mind wonder about the soul and why he took it in instead of just putting it back into the body whether it wanted to or not.

Well he knew why, it was instinctual after all, this need to care for the soul, to nurture, protect and practically spoil the ball of light and energy. Not only that but it was odd for a soul once free of its flesh to be so…negative with energy.

When a soul was freed of its flesh, they were freed of the emotions, and limitations that the world of man had placed on them, making them carefree, energetic, playful, curious, pretty much a child discovering life.

They didn't have any negative energy….unless the soul had been damaged somehow, highly unlikely, but possible.

And Gabriel knew Dean had something to do with it, it always does.

* * *

"Sam didn't come"

"_I'm sure he had a good reason Dean"_

"And what reason would that be?"

"_Dean"_

"No, Bobby, you and I both—"

"_You weren't exactly full of sunshine either boy" _

Dean's lips thinned in slight anger and annoyance, beside him in the passenger seat Castiel glanced at him, looking back at the dash broad when Dean turned to glare at him.

"_You headed to the place now?" _Bobby then asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah" Dean grumbled, "I'll let you know how it goes"

Dean then hung up.

"I do not understand" Castiel then said after five minutes of silence.

Dean didn't answer right away, the Angel he was learning, didn't understand a lot of things.

"What do you mean?" Dean finally asked.

"Why do you need me here?" Castiel asked.

Ah, that.

"Just wanted the company" Dean answered, it was half the truth.

The other half was he didn't want to be alone if he found he found his brother, and said brother had convert back to his old ways, he wasn't sure what his reaction would be, and judging from the look Castiel was giving him the Angel had a bit of a clue in what Hunter was thinking.

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

When they arrived at the last place Bobby told Dean his brother had been, they met a woman named Lindsey at the bar she worked at.

"He left some time ago, says he was meeting you" she said, eyes shimmering with worry when it hit her that her new friend may be in some kind of trouble.

And after that night in the bar, she wasn't too surprised.

"Are you _**sure **_that's what he said?" Dean asked.

Lindsey nodded, "Yes, he came here to say goodbye…and apologize again"

"Apologize? For what?"

Lindsey looked at the man called Dean, who if she remembered correctly was Ke—Sam's older brother, the woman then glanced at the man Dean came in with, said man was looking curiously at the various bottles of liquor. She looked back at Dean, who expression was one of impatience.

"Some men came, old hunting buddies of his Dad they said, they were hunting something, tried to get Sam to come along, he wouldn't. They left."

Lindsey shivered as she remembered what happened next, "they came back, broke into my apartment and took me here, Sam was here too, closing up I think. They were so angry, one of their friends had died, was killed….what they said next, I-I didn't understand it. Demons and all that crazy stuff….then…then they attacked Sam, tried to make him drink something, threaten me to get him to drink it. It was red and liquid, a drug I think…Sam spat it out, and this hug fight broke out."

Lindsey paused, licked her lips before starting again, "Sam fought them off, they left. Sam made sure I was alright then, he left. I didn't see him again until he came to tell me goodbye"

Both Dean and Castiel looked at her, then at each other. Dean then turned back to Lindsey, he asked her if she knew which direction Sam drove off to (She did), he thanked then her and headed out the door.

"Wait!" she called, going over to them, "let me give you my number, call me when you find him, please"

Dean nodded, when he got the woman's number he and Castiel left, heading straight for the Impala.

"Dean" Castiel said when the both slide into the car.

"I know Cas, I know"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
